


While You Were Asleep

by The Angelpocalypse (17angelsprings)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Light Sadism, Married Sex, Self-Indulgent, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17angelsprings/pseuds/The%20Angelpocalypse
Summary: “Hey, Levi. There’s something I’ve been thinking about trying out for a while now.” As Hange waited for his reply, she took a sip from her mug of tea and gazed at him intently.“What is it?” Levi took a sip from his own mug, looking back at his wife as of four months and lover and best friend as of many years before then with his full attention.Kinktober Day 10: Somnophilia
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123
Collections: Kinktober 2020, The LeviHan Thirst Dungeon





	1. Levi on Hange

“Hey, Levi. There’s something I’ve been thinking about trying out for a while now.” As Hange waited for his reply, she took a sip from her mug of tea and gazed at him intently. 

“What is it?” Levi took a sip from his own mug, looking back at his wife as of four months and lover and best friend as of many years before then with his full attention. 

“So there’s this thing called somnophilia. It’s arousal by people who are unconscious like sleeping people for example.” She took another sip and glanced at her husband to confirm to herself that he was listening. By the look of his focused, gray eyes trained on her, he was and probably even knew where this was going. However, one note of interest to her was that he had one eyebrow raised as if he was already feeling ambivalent about the topic. With a nervous expression, she cleared her throat and continued: “I know that this kind of territory can be very uncomfortable for a lot of people so we don’t have to do it or even talk about it if you don’t want to.” 

Levi gently but quickly set his tea down on the table and reached out across to grab Hange’s hands in his own, stroking her knuckles with his thumbs. “Shitty Glasses, keep talking,” was his response. 

Her face softened into an expression of ease as he continued holding her warm hands and fixing his line of sight on her like nothing else in the room existed. For as long as they’ve known each other, he had always been there to listen to her talk, whether she was rambling on about the most recent breakthroughs in biochemistry or opening up about the struggles of being a quick-witted, hardworking woman in a world that put her through numerous trials to get where she was. Of course, this wasn’t the first time she would be opening up about a kink or fetish of her’s either. Even after telling him about some of her more _out there_ desires, Levi simply accepted them as parts of her that couldn’t or shouldn’t be changed. Oftentimes, he would even indulge her if they were feasible in reality. 

“I’ve been wondering what it’s like to be on the receiving end of it. You know where I’m sleeping and you’re awake and you’re doing whatever you want to me. That thought has been intruding on me every moment I had to spare.” She chuckled when she finished her sentence while he looked off to the side, his throat warm from the tea coming down and his ears and cheeks slightly hot and tinged with pink. He looked back at her, taking a moment to close his eyes before quickly opening them up again. Levi took his mug off of his lips and replied “Okay. We can do it.” He looked away again, his countenance hardly saying anything but his eyes and redder parts of his skin telling Hange all she needed to know about his feelings. He was interested for sure but not totally out of the woods with the whole thing yet. 

“Levi, it’s okay. You don’t have to give me an answer now.”

Because he didn’t have to give an answer right away, the gray-eyed man went on about his morning and afternoon. On the outside, Levi seemed as stress-free as he could be, given that he had a Saturday to enjoy tidying up a few things, going for a run and then having a relaxing shower, and watching a movie with his wife. On the inside, the gears inside his head were turning and turning, but often getting stuck for a few moments, grinding painfully and slowly because the thought of him accidentally hurting Hange intruded on him. His anxiety would flare up and would paint itself in his expression even for just a moment, which she seemed to take notice of indicated by the occasional solicitous glance she threw in his direction. Then they loosened up and let his thoughts run freely again. 

As the day went on, his initial worries started to disappear, the gears running slick and smooth consistently and effectively. Once Hange chose the movie and snuggled up next to Levi, he felt very much at ease with her relaxed aura. While the two of them were absorbed with what was on the TV screen, her head slowly inched down from the crook of his neck, to his shoulder, and then finally rested on his thighs. He absent-mindedly settled one hand in her brown hair and stroked it, his otherwise busy mind vaguely aware of its softness. They stayed that way for the most part throughout the movie, slight bits of change in position here and there. 

The credits rolled up and Levi could hear a yawn coming from the head laid in the armrest of the sofa. He shot a glance in that direction and saw Hange arch her back up and stretch her arms out before pushing herself up into a sitting position, a content and serene smile clearly showing itself on her face.

Evening turned into night as the couple had dinner together and finished up any remaining chores that could be done before morning would start again. The thoughts that stayed lowkey in Levi’s mind for the past several hours slowly came forward as his answer started forming in his head. He felt the need to think about it as much as he could but thinking about it only made him more sure to say yes, his brain nagging him to just say yes already. 

Finally, he had a perfectly clear and undeniable response as they entered the threshold of their bedroom. Levi stopped in his tracks at the door frame to watch Hange eagerly pace to their bed and practically drop herself on the mattress and roll over until she was lying stomach down, looking up at him expectantly. She propped one elbow up and rested her chin in her hand, smirking. “So Tiger, what do you say? You want to do me in the morning?” 

The black-haired shorter man walked over to the side of the bed nearest to him and seated himself next to her. One hand reached out to stroke her hair and he had done earlier. His smile was gentle but his gaze lightened with the spirit of venturing into new territory, something that was normally reflected into his wife’s eyes instead of his own. Levi replied with a short and simple “Yes” and promptly took her free hand and pecked her on the knuckles. She giggled delightfully and tugged on his wrist so he was lying down, too. Afterwards, the two of them slipped under the covers and Hange turned off the lamp on the nightstand next to her. 

Levi tried his best to get to deep sleep as possible but as per usual, his mind had to unwillingly stay aware and conscious of every little thought in his head and of every little noise happening around him. When doing nothing didn’t work, he chose to focus all of his remaining energy on the observable sensations from the woman next to him: her breathing, her body warmth radiating to him, and the creaks from the mattress from when she shifted her position. Soon enough, his consciousness became a blur and the time travel to morning began. 

He slowly opened his eyes as he became aware his consciousness was coherently flowing through him again. He definitely felt tired but this was typical of him so his mind got to work on pushing those feelings aside. A renewing feeling soon took their place when he remembered what he intended to do when he woke up. 

Fortunately for Levi, Hange was on her side, still asleep, her back pressed up against his chest, making it all too easy for his instincts to take the wheel and compel him to touch her as he had often done during all of those private, intimate moments. To start off, he leaned his head forward and pressed kisses onto her neck. At the same time, he retracted his outstretched arms from in front of her to the hem of her tank top, pulling it up enough to expose her boobs and squeezed them gently. A sigh of pleasure escaped Hange’s lips in response, spurring Levi to stop kissing her and look over her shoulder and train his eyes to her chest. In the darkness of their room, he could barely make out the outlines of his hands that have started kneading her tits and lightly digging into the flesh with his fingers.

While Levi never saw boobs as anything more than just something apart of a person’s body, unlike many others he knew, Hange’s never stopped fascinating him, aesthetically. They were average-sized, maybe even on the smaller side, but very perky. Sensitive, too. It was kind of surprising to him that she didn’t wake up from all the touching but he was grateful for it so he could continue down the road he semi-planned to go. He ran his palms underneath her breasts and cupped them up before promptly letting them go and trapping each nipple in a thumb-index finger pair. He rolled one gently, eliciting a pleased murmur from her. 

It was then that it hit him how much quieter Hange was than normally. It was no surprise to him that her loud and energetic personality carried over to the bedroom. Along with pants and moans, her dirty talk and verbal teasing made up the noise Levi was used to hearing. With nearly none of those things coming out of her mouth, the room felt unsettlingly quiet. Funnily enough, long ago at the beginning of their sexual interactions, he often felt inclined to shut her up with a hand over her mouth or with his own or just merely accepted and tolerated her loudness. At least what little noises Hange did make out of pleasure told Levi he was doing something right. Even so, was he going to accept and tolerate this quietness or was he going to do something about it? 

He could certainly put more pressure into his touches and go harder on her and she would certainly be louder. He could certainly fill in the silence himself with his own dirty talk. But neither option felt appealing to him in the moment. Even though she loved it rough as much as she loved it gentle, there was the possibility that he could hurt her without either of them knowing until it was too late and that made him recoil mentally. As for dirty talk, he felt there was no point in calling her the names she loved to hear from him or using any other seductive speech when she couldn’t even talk back. 

Levi’s outermost arm left her chest to tuck some hair behind her ear while the other arm slinked across her bust, pulling Hange closer to him. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek then buried his face in the crook of her neck. Out came the words “Shit. You’re really the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Although they were whispered and muffled into her skin, the fact that he didn’t keep them in his head at all briefly stunned him into stillness as he felt her shift in her sleep and try to lean even further back into him. It was generally accepted between the two of them that they didn’t need to say “I love you” or other sweet and romantic things during sex. Oftentimes, it was much more fun to lace their tones with eroticism, use vulgar words and make the other feel physically attractive and desirable and that wouldn’t change even after this morning had gone by. Nevertheless, within this vulnerable silence, the only remedy that felt right for him was soft movements and the occasional affectionate speech. 

Before going back to kiss her neck, he stretched his and kissed the corner of her mouth. Meanwhile his hands slinked down her body: one running the length down her side and the other down her stomach. Very quickly, the hand sliding down Hange’s side passed over a clothed hipbone, signaling to Levi that he was in thigh territory and would very soon reach her knee. Midway to the knee it splayed its fingers out, brushing over and groping the surface area of soft flesh as it slowly backed up her thigh and all the way to her ass. The hand stroking her abs climbed back up as well to fondle her tits some more. 

While he continued playing with her breasts and pressing wet kisses onto her neck and shoulders, his free hand dipped into the waistband of her shorts and immediately after into her cotton panties. Levi pushed his middle finger slightly further than the others and was met with Hange’s swollen bud. He smirked into her skin, satisfied that her body was responding ever so positively to his ministrations. Then he glided all of his fingers further down until they were practically slipping through her folds from how wet she had gotten and his thumb was right on her clit. He started rubbing it around slowly. A moan began to come out of Hange’s mouth but it quickly segwayed into a gasp as Levi’s index finger slipped inside and made no haste pumping in and out of her. 

In between kisses, he looked up at whatever he could see of her face. He could see the outline of her jaw and the way it dropped slightly every time he heard a sound of pleasure. And it was so goddamn attractive. 

His eyes wandered up to the shell of her ear and paused his kissing to take a gentle bite on it. It didn’t have much of an effect on her, much to his surprise given how it made her shiver when she was conscious. 

Once Levi was aware Hange’s inner walls weren’t nearly as tight and when his finger first entered her, he cautiously guided his middle finger in and immediately synced it with the other one. With two fingers working her insides, her pants and whimpers became more frequent, telling him the ecstasy was really starting to shoot up into her brain. It was then that a thought occurred to him. “It’s a shame you won’t remember this moment as I do” he spoke quietly, realizing that he did only a moment later. It sounded so much more somber out loud than in his head. In all fairness, he felt he was walking the line between her being present and being absent: she was there physically but her mind was somewhere else. He was a little sad in a longing sense. At the same time, however, he felt a new level of guard broken down that he wasn’t aware of before. Or maybe he was but it was never significant enough of a hindrance to even be worth bringing up to the front of his consciousness. Freedom meant a lot to him and his wife. Even when life threw all sorts of things at them, they always believed in their abilities to make a choice and live without regrets. They came this far as individuals and as a couple because of their choices. She chose to trust him to do as he pleased while she was asleep. He chose to go onward in pursuing pleasure. Even if she wouldn’t remember it, she would feel it nevertheless, he concluded. 

He stuck a third finger inside, with the same gentleness and heed as the other two, determining that she was sufficiently self-lubricated, he pulled all of them out. He heard her whine and then she shifted over onto her other side, casually draping an arm over his shoulder much to his annoyance. Levi slid his head out from under Hange and pecked her on the lips. Then he crawled over in front of her legs. After stripping off his briefs and her shorts along with her panties, he lifted the top leg and inched closer, letting it rest over his hip. He ran a hand over his inky-black hair, conscious of but nevertheless choosing to ignore the sweat he collected on it from his forehead as a result, while his other hand gave his dick a few solid pumps before guiding the tip to her entrance.

As he expected, his cock went inside smoothly and he had no issues burying the entire thing inside her. Hange’s canals felt so hot and contained on his dick that Levi couldn’t help but groan with pleasure, as he also expected. He commenced thrusting his hips, letting his cock slide out halfway then immediately slide back in and the cycle repeated. He leaned down to pepper kisses on her stomach, leaning on one hand for support while the other searched for her clit and rubbed it in circles as he had done before. She was softly groaning and her breathing started to become heavier from receiving all this pleasure and not being conscious enough to respond except by the sounds the deep recesses of her mind had dictated her to since practically forever. 

Levi knew Hange’s body so well and was very familiar with all of the involuntary responses she made to her approaching climax: contractions from inside, the way her lips lifted, and of course, her moaning. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, bringing her even closer to the edge. Soon enough, he felt her insides tighten around his cock, making it a little harder to move in and out so easily but that didn’t stop him, only gradually slowed him down. Once the friction compelled him to completely stop, the coil in his stomach came undone and he filled her up with his own orgasm. 

He pulled out of her, a string of cum briefly connecting the two of them and got out from between her legs. Levi crawled back to his original spot and caressed Hange’s flushed cheek with his thumb. Slowly, her brown eyes fluttered open and was greeted by his gray ones first thing in the morning. “Good morning, love” he cooed. 

She smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him before replying with “Good morning to you, too” in a soft but nevertheless her usual animated voice. 

In the bright morning sunlight, the couple sat at the table drinking tea. Hange eyed Levi curiously while he just stared back. She blinked, eyes looking bright and sparkly as she quickly gained more alertness, and put down her mug. “So Levi, how was it? Did you have the fuck of your life?”

“It was very nice,” he answered calmly. “But I’m not sure if you could even call it a fuck.” He took a sip of his tea. 

“Oh?” Her expression turned into a cheerful but teasing one. “Do you mean to say you went all soft on me this morning?”

“No comment.” He felt color rise into his pale cheeks because she was right but felt too shy about it to admit it right in front of her. 

“You did. You totally did. And frankly, that’s adorable!” The tease left her face so all that was on her face was a genuine, affectionate grin. Hange’s free hand met with Levi’s in the middle of the table, thumb stroking his ring. 

He said nothing and continued sipping his tea down.


	2. Hange on Levi

Hange walked into the living room with a warm mug of tea in each hand. She saw from behind that Levi had seated himself in his favorite armchair and handed one mug to him while she herself took a seat on the couch next to the armchair. From her seat, she could see clearly that as her husband put his phone back into his pocket and took a sip from his tea, his expression was looking tired as he perpetually did but fortunately calm and unbothered by anything else. One leg was loosely crossed over the other, making him look dignified and enhancing the serene energy he was emanating from a so-far tranquil Sunday morning and afternoon. In all honesty, he had every reason to feel like he had it all: woke up his wife to unbridled euphoria, had tea and breakfast together, and went out for an afternoon stroll and lunch together. 

Precisely because Levi was so happy, Hange was very much in the mood to return the favor from earlier. She just hoped he felt the same and all she would have to do is speak up: “You know, if you fall asleep on there, I might not be able to resist you.” An innocent smile swept over her face as a complementary contradiction to the obviously sexually charged tone in her voice. 

He peeled his eyes away from the mug and laid them on her instead. “So?” he replied seriously with a raised eyebrow. “Do what you want. Just don’t make too much of a mess.” 

Levi’s tone came off as commanding, whether that was his intention or not, but regardless, Hange knew his authoritative aura would vaporize the moment he closed his eyes. Given his state of fatigue, that could happen at any moment. So she took one sip of her tea then placed it down on the coaster resting atop the small round table adjacent to the couch. She looked carefully to make sure it was right in the center, should her husband have gotten fussy about protecting the surface underneath, then looked back up. “Can’t promise anything.” She flashed her teeth and the mischievous glint in her eyes was as clear as day. “I’ll try not to though.” 

She picked up a book she was reading from next to her gradually cooling mug of tea and flipped to the page where she had bent a corner and unbent it. Minutes passed as she scanned the text, turned the page, and repeated the cycle. Her book wasn’t a particularly bad one, but she definitely read more interesting and engrossing ones. The plot was interesting and there were a few good twists here and there but some of the dialogue and descriptions were terribly dull and unnecessary. Sometimes she wanted to sock whoever wrote this excessive word spaghetti in the face for annoying her with pointless bullshit. 

Then the book was approaching its final pages and Hange was reading the last words before closing it for good and looking up at Levi who had closed his eyes long ago and had both feet resting on the carpet beneath him. She got up off of the couch, leaving her book on there, and crept over to him. She stole a glimpse at the table next to them to see his half-empty mug and her once-sipped own together and made a mental note to reheat them later. 

She glanced down at his lap and carefully mounted her knees on either side and settled down on it. Her eyes ran over his upper half and leisurely took in the sight that she had seen in similar circumstances many times before but never got old for her. His light buttoned summer shirt was rising and falling with his sound breathing. His muscles offered form to his short and pale body, practically the peak of human aesthetic in her eyes although she could really care less if he weren’t. And his loose dark hair gave way to a fuzzy undercut. However, she didn’t climb up onto the armchair just to look at her man and not have him, too. 

Hange’s fingers skidded up the length of his clothed torso before arriving at the very top of Levi’s buttons and undoing them one-by one, another inch of his delicious chest, and eventually stomach, was exposed to her hungry, lusting gaze. Once they were all freed, she pushed the opened shirt off his shoulders and down to his wrists. Even though him being unconscious gave her no practical reason to try to bound his arms, just the sight of his hands being restrained in a sense was enough to make her run the tip of her over her bottom lip in pure arousal. 

With all this gorgeous body right in front of her, she wasted no time caressing it slowly, in a way that would probably make him bitch to her face about how teasing she was if he was awake. First Hange ghosted her fingertips on one hand over where Levi’s sternum would be while the other rested the chair’s arm, most of her fingers hanging over the edge and her thumb just short of touching his arm. Then she brushed a couple of them over one of his nipples, stiffening before her very eyes, and did the same thing to the other. Besides his even breathing, the man beneath her made no sound, which didn’t surprise her in the slightest. He was a tough guy with few sensitive spots, even fewer that would make him craft, after all and she knew where they were like she knew her own name. 

As Hange’s hand slithered down Levi’s torso to feel up the toned abs and their crevices, her head lowered into the same level as his jawline and pressed light kisses in a relatively straight line on there before moving down his neck. This time the movement of her kisses were more erratic, one could be at his Adam's apple and the next a spot somewhere below his ear, both of which interrupted his relaxed pattern of breath with a sharp inhale. She nuzzled her nose into his neck with a smirk before licking a strip of saliva connecting a collar bone to his earlobe, which didn’t earn her much of a reaction but the sight itself was so lewd-looking that she was very self-satisfied. 

She dismounted from his lap and wedged her knee in between his to make a gap wide enough for her to come in. Hange kneeled and laid one palm on Levi’s fly, which was undeniably hardening from the contents underneath. That hand cupped it and lightly wriggled it around while the other picked one of his inner thighs and ran her finger down its length, crispy fabric concealing the soft flesh beneath. 

At some point, unexpectedly so, she heard a quiet groan from above. Panicked that she woke him up already, she shot her head up and found that his eyes were still closed, sending an instant wave of relief over her. She smiled devilishly and remarked in a whisper, “How cute!” before leaving a peck on right below his navel. 

Hange was impatient to see Levi’s dick erect and free before her. So she unzipped his fly and dipped a few fingers into it and carefully pulled out his hardened length from the opening in his briefs. She wrapped her hand around the girth and brought her tongue to its tip, the first hints of precum coming out of the slit. She quickly licked the whole shaft to lubricate it with her saliva and at the same time rapidly and briefly rubbed her clit over her clothes for even more self-lubrication than she already had. His moaning became a little more frequent as a result of her ministrations. 

She took her tongue off of his dick and her hand off of her clit. She stood up and made no haste taking her t-shirt over her head and letting it fall on the floor. Her hands reached to her back to unclasp her plainly designed bra and kicked it in the direction of her discarded shirt once it was also on the floor. After removing her pants, she pulled her panties down to her knees before stepping out of them, some clear evidence of her arousal collected in the center.

Once Hange was fully nude, she re-positioned herself on Levi’s lap, cock right in front of her and in close to making contact with her stomach, and pulled her hair out of its tiny ponytail. The hair-tie went on her wrist. She lifted herself up and gently grabbed a hold of his shaft, lining it up with her wet entrance, before very slowly sinking on it and biting her bottom lip as the urge to loudly moan rose up. He let out a hiss in his sleep as his dick was being engulfed by her naturally soft and heated inner walls. 

“Hange … please.” 

Those words he murmured caught her off guard. She knew for sure that he would’ve complained about the pacing she chose if he was conscious and it looked like there was no avoiding his objections at all. Nevertheless, she grabbed the top of the armchair and leisurely rose off his cock, which was previously shiny with her saliva but her vaginal fluids took its place and made the whole thing glisten in the afternoon sunlight. 

As Hange continued her deliberate insertion and removal of Levi’s dick from inside her, one hand found its way from off of the chair and onto his face. She brushed one thumb over his smooth and flushed cheeks and kissed it. Then she continued showering his face and neck with kisses in no particular pattern. The mildly hot and heavy breaths she felt against her skin were evident of his pleasure and to a certain extent, his suffering. Suffering might’ve been too strong of a word but she could tell even in his asleep state he wanted more: more friction between their bodies at a faster pace like he was accustomed to. 

The hand that was on his face pushed the bridge of her glasses up her own before reaching down and slithering a couple of fingers up the underside of his wet length as she was lifting herself up from his cock once more. His breathing hitched in response, undoubtedly happier to have a little more sensation to grasp at. Nevertheless, he moaned out the words “Don’t tease me like this, please.” The desperation in Levi’s voice almost made Hange want to give in and go harder on him the way he was used to.  _ Almost _ . Other than that, she was perfectly fine with continuing to toy with him at the pace she was going. Not only did she want his slumber to last longer but his quiet, unconscious pleads were highly erotic in and of themselves and would gladly hear any more of them. 

In her blissful state, both of her hands went back to stroking his torso. One hand played with his firm chest and erect nipples while the other wandered close to his dick. She pressed a thumb across the belt she never took off into his stomach then reached out behind her to run her hand across his unreleased scrotum. Up until this point, Hange hadn’t taken the time to really appreciate how hot Levi looked when nearly his whole lower half was still clothed. Even with her fogged up lenses, the sight hit her differently from simple nakedness. 

She knew her orgasm was approaching and readied herself by grabbing onto the armchair and rolled her hips only slightly faster than before. Having detected this tiny change, he murmured something she couldn’t make out but it sent a wave of smugness through her. She gave him a praising kiss on the forehead before stopping her hips midway up his cock and letting her climax wash over her, hands gripping tight on the armchair and her back arching. Hange’s insides clenched around Levi, pressing his dick to release ropes and ropes of his hot, sticky semen. She rested her forearms on the armchair and her head in them. Unable to hold herself back anymore from their combined pleasure plus his heavy breath blowing into her breasts, she let out a pleasured cry, muffled by her arms. 

Once she came down from her high, she removed her head from her forearms and lifted herself off of his cock completely, their mixed fluids still dripping out of her and flowing down his shaft. She dismounted the armchair as quickly as she could and stepped right in front of his soiled dick. She raised her glasses to her forehead and licked off all of the cum she saw, which tasted a little bit salty, metallic, and sweet at the same time. Then she stuffed the clean, softening dick back inside his briefs and zipped up his fly. 

Hange felt a hand on top of her head and looked up to see that Levi had already opened his eyes. All of his features were relaxed and even more serene than when he first fell asleep. She let go of his cock and stood up to kiss him and flicked her glasses, lenses no longer so foggy, back down. She smiled brightly and asked, “Did you have a good nap?”

“The best nap there ever is.” He smiled back. 

“Excellent!” Her smile grew even wider then she crouched down to gather all of her garments from the carpet. 

“Wait! Let’s take a shower first.”

Hange stood up and cocked her head at Levi with a raised eyebrow. “But I didn’t make a mess.” 

“Yeah, you did. You made a mess of me and yourself.” He pointed at the fluids still running down her thighs. 

“Aww, alright.” She chuckled out of embarrassment but still had her cheerful expression as he reached out a hand and she pulled on it so he was standing. With their hands still in each other’s hold, she turned around and led the way to the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Once again if you made it this far thanks for reading!! I appreciate any kind feedback especially if you really enjoyed the fic! <3
> 
> The last chapter had a little more emotion and psychological exploration with the smut but I think this chapter was just Very Horny. Seriously, my brain was frothing the whole time I wrote this chapter and I honestly had an easier time writing it. Maybe it's because I personally project more of my sexuality and personal preferences on Hange than on Levi at least for the moment and for kinks like this xD
> 
> Overall, I had a really good time writing this two-shot and I got more kinky fic ideas for down the line. I'll be concocting those when I can and you'll see them here if you're looking forward to it!

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to this point then hi thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, I'd love to see your kudos and/or comments about it (I especially love comments).
> 
> If you're sticking around, then I got the Hange on Levi chapter that I'll get started on after a short break so look forward to that! <3


End file.
